1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, and deals more particularly with methods, systems, and computer program products for improving the installation of software packages by performing a remote validation of various installation data before creating an installation image which reflects that installation data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of computers in today's society has become pervasive. The software applications to be deployed, and the computing environments in which they will operate, range from very simple to extremely large and complex. The computer skills base of those responsible for installing the software applications ranges from novice or first-time users, who may simply want to install a game or similar application on a personal computer, to experienced, highly-skilled system administrators with responsibility for large, complex computing environments. The process of creating a software installation package that is properly adapted to the skills of the eventual installer, as well as to the target hardware and software computing environment, and also the process of performing the installation, can therefore be problematic.
In recent decades, when the range of computing environments and the range of user skills was more constant, it was easier to target information on how software should be installed. Typically, installation manuals were written and distributed with the software. These manuals provided textual information on how to perform the installation of a particular software application. These manuals often had many pages of technical information, and were therefore difficult to use by those not having considerable technical skills. “User-friendliness” was often overlooked, with the description of the installation procedures focused solely on the technical information needed by the software and system.
With the increasing popularity of personal computers came a trend toward easier, more user-friendly software installation, as software vendors recognized that it was no longer reasonable to assume that a person with a high degree of technical skill would be performing every installation process. However, a number of problem areas remained because of the lack of a standard, consistent approach to software installation across product and vendor boundaries. These problems, which are addressed in the related inventions, will now be described.
The manner in which software packages are installed today, and the formats of the installation images, often varies widely depending on the target platform (i.e. the target hardware, operating system, etc.), the installation tool in use, and the underlying programming language of the software to be installed, as well as the natural language in which instructions are provided and in which input is expected. When differences of these types exist, the installation process often becomes more difficult, leading to confusion and frustration for users. For complex software packages to be installed in large computing systems, these problems are exacerbated. In addition, developing software installation packages that attempt to meet the needs of many varied target environments (and the skills of many different installers) requires a substantial amount of time and effort.
One area where consistency in the software installation process is advantageous is in knowing how to invoke the installation procedure. Advances in this area have been made in recent years, such that today, many software packages use some sort of automated, self-installing procedure. For example, a file (which, by convention, is typically named “setup.exe” or “install.exe”) is often provided on an installation medium (such as a diskette or CD-ROM). When the installer issues a command to execute this file, an installation program begins. Issuance of the command may even be automated in some cases, whereby simply inserting the installation medium into a mechanism such as a CD-ROM reader automatically launches the installation program.
These automated techniques are quite beneficial in enabling the installer to get started with an installation. However, there are a number of other factors which may result in a complex installation process, especially for large-scale applications that are to be deployed in enterprise computing environments. For example, there may be a number of parameters that require input during installation of a particular software package. Arriving at the proper values to use for these parameters may be quite complicated, and the parameters may even vary from one target machine to another. There may also be a number of prerequisites and/or co-requisites, including both software and hardware specifications, that must be accounted for in the installation process. There may also be issues of version control to be addressed when software is being upgraded. An entire suite or package of software applications may be designed for simultaneous installation, leading to even more complications. In addition, installation procedures may vary widely from one installation experience to another, and the procedure used for complex enterprise software application packages may be quite different from those used for consumer-oriented applications.
Furthermore, these factors also affect the installation package developers, who must create installation packages which properly account for all of these variables. Prior art installation packages are often created using vendor-specific and product-specific installation software. Adding to or modifying an installation package can be quite complicated, as it requires determining which areas of the installation source code must be changed, correctly making the appropriate changes, and then recompiling and retesting the installation code. End-users may be prevented from adding to or modifying the installation packages in some cases, limiting the adaptability of the installation process. The lack of a standard, robust product installation interface therefore results in a labor-intensive and error-prone installation package development procedure.
Other practitioners in the art have recognized the need for improved software installation techniques. In one approach, generalized object descriptors have been adapted for this purpose. An example is the Common Information Model (CIM) standard promulgated by The Open Group™ and the Desktop Management Task Force (DTMF). The CIM standard uses object descriptors to define system resources for purposes of managing systems and networks according to an object-oriented paradigm. However, the object descriptors which are provided in this standard are very limited, and do not suffice to drive a complete installation process. In another approach, system management functions such as Tivoli® Software Distribution, Computer Associates Unicenter TNG®, Intel LANDesk® Management Suite, and Novell ZENWorks™ for Desktops have been used to provide a means for describing various packages for installation. Unfortunately, these descriptions lack cross-platform consistency, and are dependent on the specific installation tool and/or system management tool being used. In addition, the descriptions are not typically or consistently encapsulated with the install image, leading to problems in delivering bundle descriptions along with the corresponding software bundle, and to problems when it is necessary to update both the bundle and the description in a synchronized way. (The CIM standard is described in “Systems Management: Common Information Model (CIM)”, Open Group Technical Standard, C804 ISBN 1-85912-255-8, August 1998. “Tivoli” is a registered trademark of Tivoli Systems Inc. “Unicenter TNG” is a registered trademark of Computer Associates International, Inc. “LANDesk” is a registered trademark of Intel Corporation. “ZENWorks” is a trademark of Novell, Inc.)
The related inventions teach use of an object model and framework for software installation packages and address many of these problems of the prior art, enabling the installation process to be simplified for software installers as well as for the software developers who must prepare their software for an efficient, trouble-free installation, and define several techniques for improving installation of software packages. While the techniques disclosed in the related inventions provide a number of advantages and are functionally sufficient, there may be some situations in which the techniques disclosed therein may be improved upon.